Murakumo V2
The Murakumo V2 project was an attempt by a research and development group within the Novus Orbis Librarium to replicate the work of Relius Clover. Information The Murakumo V2 project was commissioned in order to improve upon the original Murakumo units created by Relius Clover for the NOL after the Second War of Ars Magus concluded. Despite the details of a Murakumo's creation being unknown to anyone besides Relius himself, the group of researchers and scientists worked dauntlessly to copy his work. They were unable to create an artificial human shell for the body, as the materials and methods were outside the limits of what they could use or do. The V2 project stagnated as alternative methods were researched, but were eventually concluded to be ineffective. One of the researchers, their name unknown, figured out that an actual human being would be perfect for the replacement. Despite objections, the project began to move forward, starting with the choosing of usable subjects. Eventually, six children taken by the NOL were used. They were labelled Heta-01X, San-02X, Digamma-03X, Koppa-04X, Sampi-05X, and Tsan-06X They would have their souls locked away and their mind overwritten with a biological operating system that responded similar to an original Murakumo. This was called the conversion by the scientists. Only half of the original six would survive conversion, while the other half were reduced to black ooze. Unwavering, the group continued with the three remaining units, improving the operating system each used, the weaponry each had aboard their detachable armor, the armor itself, and various other variables that contributed to their abilities. It continued until the rise of the Civis Circulus Maris within the walls of the NOL occurred. The three were shipped to hierarchical cities that were still in stable NOL control; Digamma went to the 13th city of Kagutsuchi while the other two would be sent to the 17th city of Yamatsumi. This was done so that research could continue on despite the chance of losing one or two of the units. However, Yamatsumi fell to a coup assisted by the Civis Circulus Maris, leaving Digamma as the only Murakumo V2 unit still in the NOL's possession. Koppa and Sampi, now under CCM control, were kept dormant for safety reasons, as the CCM had no idea how to reverse the damage done by the NOL. As a fractured group of NOL remnants held Kagutsuchi, they attempted to build up their military assets ahead of a predicted CCM attack. The researchers there decided that they would complete the V2 project with an actual field test of Digamma. They awoke Digamma for movement tests before a surprise attack by an unknown intruder took out everyone inside and corrupted Digamma, unlocking both her soul and mind. Powers and Abilities The three Murakumo V2 units produced by the project shared the same statistics and weaponry as each other and their Original Murakumo counterparts at one point. Using the brain of their human host as a processing unit, Murakumo V2s were far quicker to act in response to external stimuli than their originals, who needed to "load" in each situation. Beyond that, the two shared specs in speed, strength, and durability. Digamma is an exception, as she was "corrupted" and thus freed from minor restrictions in her abilities. Sampi is another exception, due to her status as a Brave. Koppa received modifications from the CCM once they awoke her, allowing her to keep up with more advanced units that were built after the end of the Murakumo V2 project. Units #Heta -No. 01X- #*Birth Name is unknown; died during conversion. #San -No. 02X- #*Birth Name is unknown; died during conversion. #Digamma -No. 03X- #*Birth Name is Denki Keiru, daughter of Izayami Keiru and Shin Kazama; active. #Koppa -No. 04X- #*Birth Name is unknown; active. #Sampi -No. 05X- #*Birth Name is unknown; active. #Tsan -No. 06X- #*Birth Name is unknown; died during conversion. Trivia Category:Concept Category:King of Braves Category:Species Category:Artificial Being Category:Murakumo Character